coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 66 (31st July 1961)
Plot Dennis needs a bath and wishes they had an indoor one instead of a tin one. Elsie's glad that Arthur has been transferred to another district. Walter arrives during Dennis's bath to take Elsie out. Harry hands Lucille over to Florrie to look after for the day. She's jealous of the curls that Florrie's putting into her fringe and wants the same. Annie shops for a forthcoming visit from Joan and Gordon. She and Jack have advertised for a replacement barmaid for Concepta. Billy is up late after a night out with Dennis. Annie has dug out some silver and brasses for Joan who is starting to collect such items, but Billy warns her that they won't be good enough for his snobby sister. Lucille cries when she tries to curl her hair with sugar and water and gets it all stuck. Ena comes into the shop and takes charge of getting it out with gets it out with soap, water and a pan scrubber. She's therefore able to overhear the conversation when wholesale salesman Mr Dixon comes in and Florrie confesses to him that her business isn't doing well. Annie is angry when Billy decides to go out rather than be there to see his sister when she arrives. A telegram arrives from Gordon to say they're not coming but he gives no reason as to why. Annie is in high dudgeon as a result and worries that Joan has changed and no longer wants them. Dennis works on a song but Christine thinks it's old-fashioned. Mario calls to take her out to the cinema. He is suspicious over her relationship with Dennis when she refers to him as "love". Billy watches Dennis rehearse at the Orinoco. Manager Sam Johnson refuses to let Dennis have a singing spot when stripper Ramona Hicks cancels her booking. Len agrees to be Harry's best man. The ladies in the snug notice Annie's unhappy demeanour. Billy takes a fancy to club hostess Betty Ridgeway and asks her out. Dennis announces from the stage that the next act will be The Lawson Sisters but Sam has just heard that they've broken down in Preston and tells the delighted lad to get up there and sing himself. Cast Regular cast *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Florrie Lindley - Betty Alberge *Concepta Riley - Doreen Keogh *Lucille Hewitt - Jennifer Moss *Harry Hewitt - Ivan Beavis *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Martha Longhurst - Lynne Carol *Christine Hardman - Christine Hargreaves *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Billy Walker - Kenneth Farrington *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson Guest cast *Walter Fletcher - Donald Morley *Mr Dixon - Anthony Broughton *Betty Ridgeway - Barbara Young *Sam Johnson - Ken Parry *Mario Bonarti - Frank Coda Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug and back room *11 Coronation Street - Back room *13 Coronation Street - Front room *Corner Shop *Orinoco Club - Exterior and main club room Notes *Barbara Young makes a pre-Doreen Fenwick appearance as Betty Ridgeway. *A short piece of incidental music is played in a scene change from the Rovers' back room to Dennis Tanner rehearsing in 11 Coronation Street. *''TV Times'': No synopsis appeared in the magazine for this episode. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 4,947,000 homes (6th place). Episode 066